From Babes to Babies
by Mrs.KiliMellark
Summary: Cato Bradley. Hollywood's notorious playbody. Clove Silver was just another hook-up. One month passes. Life goes on. Then out of the blue Clove contacts Cato. She's pregnant and Cato is the father. She wants nothing from Cato. How will Cato respond, will he do as Clove requested, or ignore her request? Take place in modern day.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the hunger games. Unfortantly.

The bell above the restaurant jingled. The rather loud click cracks if designer red stilettos made all the gentleman customers looked up. All except for one person. The raven headed, red dressed women slid her self into the booth. The male in across from didn't even bother to look up from the beer he was drinking. They both sat there what seemed like an eternity to the other dinners. The women then said.

"You know why I'm here correct Cato?"

The male just nodded.

" I knew I'd find you here, where else does Hollywood's most notorious playboy billionaire hang out besides a sketchy bar on the outskirts of town?"

"What do what Clove? We both knew that night was just a one time thing." Cato said, growing tired of the girl across from him skirting around the obvious topic ahead.

"We were both drunk, you were just another hook-up. You weren't anything, you should be glad I even bothered to remember you, much less you name."

"Look Cato," Clove said with a since of venom in her voice, "I hate you and you hate me, but we have to put that behind us. I want you to understand I expect nothing from you, money, help, etc, etc, I just felt seeing that it was yours you might want to know.

"Spit it out Clove, I don't have time for this," his focus had slid from a previous conquest to a possible new one. A skinny busty girl who had slid into a chair at the bar.

"I'm pregnant Cato."

Cato's eyes flew from the margarita drinking blonde to the brown eyed girl in front of him.

"Pregnant, as in with child? How could this happen?" Cato was a little freaked out for a moment, but it couldn't be his. He was Cato Bradley. He was Hollywood's it boy, he was always in the tabloids. He couldn't go from babes to babies.

"We'll Cato when a mommy and a daddy get very very drunk, they make a very big mistake..." Clove responded.

"I know I know I know... Why are you telling me this?"

"It's yours."

"Yeah right, prove it."

"I knew you'd say that Cato so I brought a paternity test." Clove pulled a milla folder out of her purse.

The contents contained the truth.

Cato Bradshaw was the father of the monster that was growing inside Clove.

"Uhhhhh..." He said intelligently.

"Okay then," Clove said after Cato had but two and two together.

Cato ordered another beer from the waiter, dank it all with a gulp put it down, whipped his mouth on his sleeve, and spoke.

"So can you, you know, handle it?" Implying that Clove should get an abortion.

"No, it's my child and it has the right to a good life, even if your the father." She got up to leave.

"Goodbye Cato." She walked to the door all eyes on her.

Cato just put his head on the table. What had he gotten himself into?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the Heck am I suppose to do Marvel? I knocked up some chick!" Cato later said to his best friend Marvel. Cato had called Marvel the second Clove had left the bar. Cato was now sitting at his kitchen island while Marvel had moved into his fridge.

"Though luck Man, whose's the chick?

"Clove..."

"Who is that?"

"You know that chick I banged at Peeta's engagements party?"

"The fox with great legs?"

"Yup..."

" dude, what I have told you and told you... Did 10th grade health class teach you nothing?"

"Shut up. What am I going to do? She's keeping the baby. She doesn't want me in her or the baby's life. I just feel that the kid needs to know me. It's my flesh and blood."

"So in other words your screwed,"

Cato just put his head in his arms and sighed.

"Yes Marvel, Yes I am." Came his muffled reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Clove fiddled with the lock at her apartment. She silently cursed herself for forgetting a umbrella. She was soaking wet, and hair-do that took so long to make was completely ruined. Limp black curls were hanging all around her face. The makeup that was supposed to make her look sultry was ruined partly because of the rain, partly because of her tears. What had see expected from Cato? He was poison, a toxin she needed to get out of her system. She cursed herself again for ever sleeping with him, and gave up on the lock. She collapsed in a puddle in front of the door. She didn't care what the neighbors thought, Clove just gave up and cried. Clove just sat there feeling stupid. What 19 year old manages to get herself pregnant? She felt like a character in one of her roommate and best friend Glimmer's stupid soap operas. This just brought forth a new wave of tears. Her apartment door opened and there stood Glimmer. Glimmer just took one look at the mess of her best friend on the doormat, pulled the girl to her feet and said,

"I know exactly what you need."

30 minuets later Clove had taken a nice hot shower and was now snuggled up in her favorite watching one of Glimmer's terrible soaps. In this episode the dashing lead played by Hollywood's hottest boy toy Finnick Odair was trying to find out who his brother's murderer was. It was a bit fluffy for Clove but her kept her mind of Cato.

Glimmer sat down next to Clove and handed her a big bowl of Cookie dough ice cream.

"Sweetie if you feel like talking about it, you know I'm here for you. Cato is just a jerk. I will help raise this baby, you won't be alone. Your my best friend clovekinz, I will support you. You are not going to have to do it alone."

"Thanks Glimmer."

"No problem, it's going to be so much fun having a baby around! I can't wait!"

I can said Clove to herself. She rubbed her tummy and thought of the baby growing inside of her. It was hard to think that in a couple of months there would be a new person in the world. Someone who was just hers. Somebody who would depend on her, someone who would never leave her.

"So I was thinking that before the baby comes we need a list," Glimmer said. Glimmer was a list making machine she made lists for everything.

"There's so much we need to do! We need to get a nursey ready, find a doctor, have a baby shower, buy diapers, get your medicine. Etc etc!"

You would think Glimmer was having the baby not me. Clove thought to herself.

"Glimmer relax, we have nine months,"

"Nine months will go by so fast though, before we know it we will have a little Clove running around! Baby names we need to figure out baby names! I should write all of this stuff down!" Glimmer scurried into the kitchen and got a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Oh I just can't wait to meet the little girl!"

Clove smirked. "What makes you think it's a girl? This is as much Catos as it is mine, there's a 50 percent chance of it being either gender."

"Pish Posh, it is going to be surrounded by girls, it's either going to be a girl or a very confused boy. "

Clove just smiled and rubbed her tummy. She wasnt showing yet, but her doctor said give it a couple of weeks and she would be a showing a little bit. At about six months she would be able to feel the baby kick for the first time. Clove knew that Cato should at least know how the baby was doing and at least stop by every now and then and visit. She wanted her son or daughter to know there dad. Clove had never known her parents, she had grown up in foster care bouncing between houses. It was something that had seriously messed Clove up. She didnt want her child growing up like that. Even though she was only 19 she would be able to support this baby she had some savings and a steady job, but even that wouldn't be able to pay for food for herself, rent, doctors bills, and the baby. Although she didnt want to admit it she need a little bit of help from Cato.

**A.N- thanks for all the Support! Be sure to review! Please check out my other story ****_The Coals that Ignited the Flame. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Cato stood under his water soaked umbrella and stared at the rundown apartment. This is where Clove lived? It was terrible. Here he was living in a 7 bedroom house alone, while the mother of his unborn child lived in a sketchy apartment building that was probably infested with rats and termites.

Clove was not an easy person to track down. He initially had decided to obey Cloves wishes, but after a month of guilt, seeing her face on every girl he attempted to sleep with, and looks of judgement on every baby that went by, he decided enough was enough and decided he did want to be a part of Clove and his kid's life. Cato didnt have any idea of how to find Clove, he didn't know anything about her. He didnt have any idea of how she managed to get in contact with him, much less how to get into contact again. He guessed it was kinda stalkerish for him to show up randomly at her apartment, but he guessed that was something to worry about later. He had eventually managed to find Clove through his friend Peeta.

Cato had been looking for Clove for a couple days, when he relized that his friend Peeta probably knew her. After all Clove had been at his engagement party. Cato dialed his number, he picked up after the third ring.  
"Hey Cato, haven't seen you in the paper later, I was begining to think you had cleaned up your act."  
"Hey, Peeta. How's Katniss?"  
Cato, Peeta and Katniss had been friends growing up. Cato had secretly had a crush on Katniss for a couple of years, and part of him still loved her. He sometimes wished that Katniss would leave Peeta for him, but he saw the way Katniss looked at Peeta. Cato knew that Katniss would never leave Peeta. It would break Peeta's heart if she did. Peeta had had a crush on Katniss twice as long as Cato had. While Cato was more playboyish and gone out with dozens of girls in his lifetime. Peeta had only wanted Katniss. It took him a billion years, but Peeta had managed to buck up and ask Katniss out just in time for senior prom. Now they were engaged, and planning there happy ever after. As much as Cato loved Katniss, he knew that she and Peeta were meant to be together. Peeta hadn't left Katniss when her sister died and her mother had abandoned her, like Cato would have. Plus Katniss was a thing of the past. He had to worry about Clove now.  
"She fine, what do you want Cato? You don't normal just to see how we're doing."  
"What makes you think i want something?"  
"Cato I've known you 18 years. Something's up. Your a terrible liar."  
"Fine, look at your engagement party there was this girl..."  
" A girl? Wow are you finally thinking about getting to a serious relationship?"  
" let me finish, we slept together and now she wants nothing to do with me. I need to find her. I met her at your party and I thought that maybe you knew her. Her name is Clove."  
"Clove what?"  
" I don't know, I just need to find her."  
"I don't know how to help you Cato."  
"Can you at least tell me her last name?"  
"Silver her name is Clove Silver. We used to work together, she quit and disapeared off the face of the earth. I sent her an invitation, I never expected her to show up."  
"Clove Silver, got it thanks Peeta, tell Kat I said hi." Cato hung up.  
Clove Silver, Clove Silver Clove Silver Cato said her name in her head a couple of times. Clive Silver Clove Silver he said it loud. Now that he knew he name she was going to be much easier to track down.

Here he was two hours later after finding out her name standing in front of Clove's run down apartment. It wasn't as easy as he first thought to find her. Peeta was right, it was like she had disapeared. Actually it was like she had never existed. He had finally had to call in a favor from his friend in the FBI. Cato went up to the door and rang the buzzer that had the name Silver/Delfinium next to it. A few seconds later a women's voice responded.  
"Hello?" A sweet sounding women's, who was diffently not Clove, voice came over the intercom.  
"Yeah, hi, um I'm Cato I'm hear to see Clove..."

**Yeah sorry about the Cliff hanger, it's not going to the last one. I am loving this story. I already know the gender of the Clato baby. I need names for both genders. Your welcome to guess the gender too, I'm just not telling! Thanks for reading! Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N- don't own the Hunger Games. **

**Thanks to AutumnWillow18, Moganann0705, oliviahudson11 and the Giggling Gummy Bear for reviewing! I'm so glad you like it. **

Clove was in the shower when the buzzer went off. She was about three months pregant now. The morning sickness was getting better and her doctor said that it should be over towards the end of this trimester. She had a slight bump but people couldn't tell she was pregnant. Life was going well for Clove. She had managed to find a fairly good doctor, Glimmer was being great, and she had barely thought of Cato.

After Cato had basically told her that he didn't want to be part of her life, Clove had fallen into a blank comatose stage. Hardly recognizing anything. She just sat on the threadbare sofa, blankly staring at the television. The same soap opera over and over again. It was like this for a month. Glimmer wasn't much help either. She just sat next to Clove saying "poor baby" over and over again, and keeping her on a steady diet of cookie dough ice cream. Thankfully Clove was one of those people who could eat anything and still stay thin.

It took three weeks before Clove snapped out of her depression. She was watching the same soap opera, the one which Finnick Odair was in, in this episode his primary love interest, Annie, was sitting around just waiting around for Finnick to come and rescue her from the evil president Snow. Then she relized that Finnick wasn't coming. So she took her own problems in hand and rescued herself. Clove took this episode to heart. She relized she didn't even want Cato in her life. She had managed on her own for 19 years, what was differnt now? She would be a kick butt mother, without Cato.

So here she was a week later, and every thing was going Clove. That is, until she got out of the shower and saw Cato.

Cato POV

Clove's roomate buzzed Cato up to the apartment. The roomate wasn't really what Cato had expected. She was the exact oppisite of Clove. While Clove had black, pin stright hair and gray eyes, Glimmer had blonde perfectly curled hair and blue eyes. Cato had to admit the girl was pretty, gorgeous, in fact, but in an artificial way, Clove's buety was more natural. However the blonde girl defiantly had more enthusiasm than Clove. Cato had barely knocked once before the blonde had thrown open the door and had practically pulled Cato through the door and pushed him on the sofa.

"OMG OMG I have Cato Bradley on my sofa! I'm so excited! Hold on I'm supposed to be mad at you. How could you do that to Clove? Shame on you abandoning her. You know after that lunch she just sat on the sofa eating ice cream and watching soap oprea! Clove was watching soap operas! I was convinced that the world was ending. Oh I'm Glimmer Delfinium. Clove's best friend, roomate, confadont, godmother to her future child, and I hate you."

Did the girl ever stop to breath? She just rambled on and on. She wasnt the kind of girl Cato had pegged to be Clove's best friend. She was like a southern Barbie doll. A dime a dozen in Hollywood.

"Well despite my hate for you, you are a guest in my wonderful abode. Can I get you some tea? I'm sure we have some cookies in this house somewhere." Glimmer went off rambling about cookies or something off into the kitchen. She came back a couple of minuets later with a big glass of amber liquid and a couple of cookies shaped like butterflies.

"Wow these look really nice, did you make them?"

"Yessirrebob! Just a little something I whipped them up this morning."

Cato bit into a yellow butterfly cookie, and instantly regreated it.

"Clove never let's me cook." Said Glimmer form the other side of the coach

Cato would of done the same thing. The cookies were absolutely the worst thing Cato had ever eaten. They were pretty on the outside but deeply disgusting in the inside. Cato took a big swig of tea to get the taste of the cookies out of his mouth. A second later he spat the tea out. It was even worse than the cookies. How do you manage to screw up iced tea? Cato wiped his mouth on his sleeve and sheepishly smiled at Glimmer. Where was Clove? He couldn't possiblely spend another second with this girl, she might try to posien him. A soft gasp came from the oppisite side of the room caused Cato to look over. There stood Clove.

**A.N- in the next chapter I promise to have the Clove/Cato confrontation. Don't forget to give me your guesses for gender and names! I might not put up updates much this week. I'm not going to have constant acsess to WiFi. In the meanwhile check out my other Story. The Coals that Ignited the Flame. I'm also open to suggestions for other stories! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I**** don't own the hunger games **

Clove POV

Clove stood in her living room holding the damp towel covering her body. Limp dark strands of hair curled on her pale shoulders. Water droplets dripped from her hair onto the hideously green carpet, leaving a dark impression. What the heck was he doing here? Just when she had gotten her life in order! not only was he in her apartment, but she was in a rather small towel. She cursed Glimmer. How could she let him in? He had his back turned towards her he was talking to Glimmer. Here was her chance to sneak into her room and slip out of her and climb down the fire escape and disappear again. If Cato could find her without even knowing her last name other people could find her. She couldn't disappear again. She was pregnant she needed to stop thinking just about herself. She laughed at her own stupid idea. Big mistake. Both people turned around and looked at her. Crap! Clove dashed to her room in order to change. Majority of her clothes still fit, which was good. She pulled on some underware and a bra. She found a pair of semi clean jeans, and pulled on a loose Cotten tee shirt, she brushed out her hair and pulled into her usual high ponytail. Clove flopped on to her bed. Noway she was coming out of her room now. Not with Cato sitting on her sofa. Eventually he would give up and go home and forget about her. He had too. It was the on,y way to keep clove, himself and the baby safe. A knock came on her door. Please let it be Glimmer, she said as she went to the door.

"Glimmer?" She said hopefully.

"Guess again, there is only one other person in this apartment, so your automatically gonna guess right." A rather not female voice came from the other side of the door.

"What do you want Cato. I told you I don't want you to be part of mine and MY baby's life." Clove said through the door.

Cato responded," it's not entirely up to you Clove. Open the door so we can talk."

"No!"

"Come on Clove your acting like your 19. The kids mine as well."

"News flash Cato, I am 19. The kid might be half you, but you basically said you didn't want me or the kid in your life."

"Crap! Your only 19! I know I said what I said, but I changed my mind. Come on Clove at least come out of your room so we can talk! How can you only be 19!"

"How old did you think I was Cato?"

"I don't know. At least in your 20's. we need to talk let me take you out to lunch."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Someone could see us Cato. Imagine the headlines. It would be awful to your image. Hollywood's playboy traipsing around town with some random pregnant girl."

"You think I care? That random girl is carrying my kid. Come on Clove. If you want we could eat here. I'm sure Glimmer would love to cook us up something." That got Clove moving.

"I'll get my coat."

Cato POV 

if it was possible Clove looked prettier than she had just three months ago. He just couldn't believe she was only 19. Was that even legal? She was younger than any girl he had dated in the past like two years. Two years ago she was 17. Man, he had thought she was like 25. 19 wow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clove had been right about being seen. There were photographers everywhere. People were dying to get a picture of him and his latest girlfriend. People probably couldn't tell Clove was pregnant thank goodness for that. It wasnt that he was ashamed of her but, it was just he wasnt sure if he wanted people to know quiet yet, and he was pretty sure Clove didn't want people to know either. He wasnt that hungry but he needed someway to talk to Clove.

"So what do you want for lunch? It's your choice."

"Ummm. Pizza works."

"Gotcha, I got this really good place."

The ran had pretty much stopped so there were plenty of people walking around and taking pictures. Man, Cato hated tourists. He kept thinking about leaving California going someplace north. Canada maybe. Nothing was really holding him back. Yet something kept him in Hollywood.

He wondered why Clove was here. He assumed she wasn't from here. Nothing was holding her here either. Glimmer maybe. He speculated that Flimmer was here to be a model. She was model pretty.

"So are we walking or are we driving." Clove broke the silence.

"Oh uh, my driver brought me..." Cato looked around for his car, it was nowhere in sight."we should probebly drive, given your condention and all. I could call him up. I guess he left."

"My condition? I'm pregnant not dying of cancer. Don't worry about a car. I've got one."


	6. Chapter 6

Cato's POV  
To some people it could be clarified as a car but there was no way on heaven and earth that Cato was getting in the death trap of a car. It probably had been a really cool car once, like in the age of dinosaurs, but now it was far from it. Cato wasn't scared of many things but this rust bucket of a car made the list. He just stared blankly at the death trap on wheels.  
"Problem Rich boy? Never seen anything like, have you. It's called being poor." Clove hopped in the driver's seat and patted the vinyl seat next to her. Normally Cato would protest, wanting to be a gentleman in all, but Clove was most likely a feminist and Cato didn't really have a suicide wish. Cato slid into the passenger seat wordless and closed the door.  
" What's wrong? You've haven't been this quite since I told you I was pregnant and you about passed out."  
"Nothing..."  
"Cato I've know you less than a month and I can tell your lying."  
"Nothing's wrong Clove!" Cato snapped. In truth something was wrong and Cato was trying to hid it from Clove. There was know way he could do this. If he stayed he would just hurt Clove and the baby. He couldn't be a father how could he break this to Clove. This relationship would be toxic for all. he only came to tell Clove this. Cato thought that Cove deserved to hear that face to face. He just stared out of his window at the streets if Hollywood. Only Cloves constant talking kept him from crying in front of Clove. Be strong Cato be strong. He cursed himself for wanting to show weakness.  
"So where's this pizza place?" Clove asked  
"Huh" Cato said blinking.  
"Pizza? You said you knew a place..."  
"Oh yeah, it's right there." He pointed to some random pizza place.  
"Pepper's Palace of Pizza's, sounds decent..." Clove pulled the car into a spot in the parking lot and got out. Cato remained in the car.  
"Go on in. I need to make a phone call." Clove shrugged and headed inside. Cato pulled out his phone and texted Marvel.  
Marvel... Help me! I can't do this!  
A couple minuets later Marvel texted back.  
What r u doing?  
Cato automatically texted back  
About to go to lunch with Clove.  
Marvel texted back almost immediately  
Clove? WTH Cato! I thought you weren't going to be part of her life!  
Cato replied.  
I no. I decided to go see her. I made a bad decision. I can't do this! What am I going to do Marvel?  
Idk. It's your problem gtg Cato.  
Fat lot of help Marvel was. Cato punched the roof of the car. Part of the ceiling crumbled into his lap. What a crappy day this was turning out to be. Cato sighed and headed into the restaurant.

**sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get something posted. If I get 35 follower/favorites I will announce the gender. Review please **


	7. Chapter 7

Clove'sPOV  
After Cato abandoned her in the car, Clove just shrugged and headed into the restaurant. It was a cute little pizza place a little cliche. There was romantic lighting everywhere and a freaking Violin Player in the corner. couples were snuggled close in booths. Feeding each other little bits of pizza between making out. it was disgusting. Was Clove on a date with Cato? she thought they were just going to talk over a cheese pizza. Not join the rest of the germ infested populous making out. She was yet again going to kill Cato. There wasn't a line so Clove got to sit down almost automatically. The Hostess lead Clove to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Clove sat down and planned out an incident to humiliate Cato as much as she was humiliated sitting out in some romantic restaurant. Cato joined her a couple of minuets later, running his hand through his surfer perfect blond hair, muscles rippling. Man was Cato hot. Stop Clove! Think! She smiled sheepishly at Cato. He flashed his perfect white teeth back at her. What is your problem? She completely forgot her anger towards Cato.  
"You look really pretty today Clove" Cato said.  
Clove hid her blush behind the menu. Disguising her weakness. She looked at the entrees. She didn't really focus on the food though. She was more concerned about Cato. He didn't seem like the person who would compliment her. Even if she was carrying his child. He didn't even protest when she wanted to drive. Strange. Something was up with Cato. She just hoped it didn't mess with there lunch plans. Clove was hungry.  
"So what good here?"  
"Huh?" Cato was still of on another planet. He had been since they left the apartment.  
"I SAID WHAT'S GOOD HERE!" Clove practically yelled. "Are you deaf Cato? DONT YOU CARE ABOUT ME AND YOUR UNBORN CHILD?"  
At this point majority of the restaurant was looking at Clove and Cato. Exactly what Clove wanted now Cato would feel the humiliation that Clove had in the restaurant that Clove had first told Cato she was pregnant at. Not that she still held a grudge against him. Oh who was she kidding... Of course she did. He wasn't even paying attention to her. He was staring at some random Slut at the bar while Clove was giving him life changing news. After that Cato had basically left her, and now he was here wanting to be "part of his child's life." Clove wasn't sure how she felt having him sort of back in her life and she wasn't really in a rush to determine how she felt about there relationship. She might as well squeeze a free lunch out of him.  
The restaurant was still staring at Cato, expecting an answer. Clove crossed her fingers for some humiliation. She hoped that Cato would leave the table and run to the bathroom eyes brimming with tears. However years of living in Hollywood had prepared Cato for this. Unfortunately.  
"Now Dove"he said taking Clove's small hand in his. "OF COURSE I love you and the baby, snuggle muffin. I would do ANYTHING for you and our precious bundle of joy." Dove? Snuggle muffin? Something was wrong with Cato.  
"Actually Dove... I was wondering. I don't want our little gem growing up illegitimate. So I was wondering," Cato got to the floor on one knee and pulled out a black box."  
Holy Crap... Something was wrong with Cato.  
"Will you marry me?" Cato asked holding a four carat diamond ring.  
"Oh Crap" Clove thought.

**Threw y'all for a loop didn't I? Don't worry I will explain it. Requests for names and genders still apply. Thank you for reading! My story is getting rather popular. **


	8. Chapter 8

Clove's POV

What the...? Cato wants me to marry me? Noway that's happening! Clove stood up from the chair turned and ran out of the restaurant, got into her car, and drove home with out thinking twice. For someone who gained a third oh her body weight in the past three months Clove had managed to climb the stair remarkable fast. She never bothered with the elevator. She ran into the unlocked (that was a first) apartment and found Glimmer on the Sofa reading, (another first).  
"Pack your bags Glimmer we have to move."  
"Move! Did the find us?" Glimmer jumped of the sofa and grabbed a suitcase from the hallway closet. She started shoving things in it.  
"No, but Cato knows where we live."  
"Did he found put your secret and ratted you out?" She asked now putting kitchen items in a box. "  
"No, he proposed."  
"He PROPOSED? That's great! Did you except?"  
"Yes, and now we have to skip town."  
"I'm assuming you said no."  
"I didn't really answer him. He asked me and I ran out of the restaurant and came here."  
"I'm confused so why do we have to skip town. Would you have said yes?"  
"Maybe had it been someone with less influence. If we got engaged our marriage would be everywhere, and they would find me. I can't let anymore die for me."  
"Clove so your basically getting out of town to avoid Cato?"  
"I saw them at the restaurant Glimmer. We seriously have to go. They could have followed me. Crap! They could have followed me here. They could be waiting outside the door. We have to go now."  
Clove grabbed another suitcase and threw some clothes in it.  
"How could they find us again? I thought we left them in Connecticut." Glimmer asked.  
"So did I! We lead them on that wild goose chase, but they found us again." Clove finished packing and Glimmer was sitting on her suitcase trying to get it to close.  
"Leave it Glimmer, rule one of leaving. Leave everything." A cars wheels screeched outside and glimmer looked out the window. She looked panicky towards Clove.  
"We're out of time there here."  
Glimmer left everything behind and Clove grabbed the hidden duffle bag full of supplies. They both bounded out of the apartment and down the back stair case. They had practiced this escape route several times, more now that Clove was pregnant. It payed out the got the the car before anyone saw them. Glimmer got into the drivers seat and started the engine. It made a noise similar to that of a dying cat. Glimmer tried again and the engine still wouldn't start.  
"Shit, shit shit! Not now baby... Come on start!" Glimmer said to the car. She looked to Clove." Clove I think the cars dead."  
"It was working fine a couple of minuets ago."  
"Well it's not working now."  
Glimmer saw one of the men see the car. She yelled at them and the men in black headed towards the car.  
"Clove run!" They threw open the door and Glimmer snatched the emergency bag. They started running down the alley behind the apartment building. This is what there training had prepared them for. "Where to Clove?" Glimmer called. The men were still behind them. Clove didn't have much time to think. "Follow me." She ran north to a house where a single person she trusted lived.


	9. Chapter 9

Cato POV  
"Clove will you marry me?"  
Clove didn't answer. She just stared off into the distance for a minuet and then rainout of the restaurant. Cato followed after her but by the time he got to the parking lot he had missed her. Damn it. Clove was his ride. He had no wish to go back into the restaurant and face all of those people. What was he thinking? Proposing to Clove? He knew what he was thinking, he wasn't. Part of him knew she wouldn't have said yes, but he hadn't expected her to run out of the restaurant and leave him there. He was going to get in answer out of her no matter what. He reached into his pocket of his cargo pants and looked for his phone only to discover that it was still in the restaurant. He considered just leaving it there. Next to the ring, but he needed a ride to Clove's and that phone as the only way of getting in contact with the driver. Cato turned and trudged into the restaurant. Expecting and awaiting the shame and embarrassment.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
After the humiliation of having to go back into the restaurant and retrieve his items, Cato called up his driver and now he was In the sanctuary of his limo. He knew that the photos of him and Clove would be in gossip magazines all over the state. His relationship with Clove was no longer a secret. That was the reason he wanted to propose. He didn't want all of the world to think Clove was just some random girl. He wanted the world to understand how important she was to him. He also didn't want his future child to live a life of illegitimately.  
"Where to Mr. Bradley?"  
"Clove's apartment."  
"Very good sir."  
Cato got himself a soda from the mini fridge in the limo. He sighed as the fizziness of his brand name soda filled his mouth, it was fizzy like Clove's attitude towards him. He guessed the reason she ran out of the restaurant was that she didn't want Cato in any part of her life.  
The limo pulled up to Clove's apartment. Cato didn't see anything wrong, but he could since something was wrong. He walked up to the door just like last and rang the buzzer. No answer. He rang again, still no answer. Clove really didn't want to see him again. Cato didn't blame her. His proposal was kind of sudden and unexpected. He probably would have run off too if someone proposed and he rejected him. Nobody was at anymore fault than another. He rang the buzzer once more. Still no answer, he decided to just give up and come again later. It was just Cato's luck that someone came out of the door carrying several bags. Cato being the gentleman he was, often to hold the door open.  
"Thank you young man, I'm so glad to see that there are still some gentleman in the world." The old lady said.  
" No problem ma'am".  
The women left leaving Cato with the door still open for Cato to get in.  
Yes! Cato thought. He knew this could be qualified as trespassing but this was Hollywood, the rules had a lot of grey areas for Celebrities. Cato ditched the elevator, he was kind of in a rush, and headed to Clove's apartment on the third floor. He was nearly to her apartment when this unnaturally fit man bumped into him.  
"Hey watch were your going man!" Cato shouted at the man in black.  
The man didn't even pay attention to Cato.  
Cato knocked in Clove's door. No answer, maybe she didn't hear him he knocked harder, and the door fell down. Exposing Clove's empty apartment.  
Cato stood petrified in the doorway.  
Oh shit Cato thought. As he walked into her apartment. It looked totally different from this morning. It was all neat and clean, but now it was completely ransacked, and Clove was nowhere to be found.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry for the wait. Also the CatchingFire official trailer is coming out tomorrow! OMG! Can't wait. Again don't own the Hunger Games wish I did though. **

Clove dashed onto the front porch of the gray sided house, and rang the doorbell.  
"Come on come on" she whispered her nerves making her jittery. She hopped from foot to foot trying to convince her body to be calm. She rang the doorbell again. Anticipating someone to open the door. She knew he was home. There weren't any newspapers piled up in the driveway, and there were wet footprints up the walk. She rang the doorbell again. The door opened. Peeta and Katniss stood in the doorway.  
"Clove? What are you doing here?" Peeta asked.  
"I'm in trouble I need your help. Glimmer and I are being hunted. There right behind us. Can we come in. "  
"Sure, but..." Clove didn't let Peeta finish before she dashed into the house Glimmer close on her heels.  
Clove went into the living room and started looking for bugs. She didn't find any.  
"Clove you have got to explain this to me." Peeta said coming into the living room.  
"Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" Katniss asked from behind Peeta. She didn't know Clove that well and was a little wary of her presences in her house.  
"Some water would be great!" Clove said Glimmer agreed. Katniss went into the kitchen. Clove plopped down on Peeta's yellow upholstered couch resting her hands on her abdomen.  
"Who's following you Clove" Peeta asked from the chair across from Clove.  
"I'm not really sure. All I know is I came home one day when I was 16, my parents were dead and the people in black were digging around in my house. I knew what they were therefore. That's all I can tell you. I've already put your life in danger by coming here. I just came to ask you a favor. They found me."  
"Who found you?" Katniss asked coming in from the kitchen carrying two glasses of water. She handed the cups to Clove and Glimmer.  
"I can't say. I can't let anymore people die for me. Like my parents did." She whispered.  
"I need to borrow your car. Glimmer and I need to get out of town. There's a person on the edge of town who can make us disappear. I just need to get to her. Don't worry she will get you your car back."  
"Clove are you sure this is a good idea?"  
"No, but I have to get out of town."  
"I should drive you."  
"No!" Glimmer, Clove, and Katniss said in unison.  
"I'm sorry Peeta it's just to dangerous. I can't be held accountable for another death." Clove said.  
"Why don't you just call the police?" Katniss asked.  
Glimmer laughed, "you think we haven't tried that? Besides if we called the police we would be arrested yourselves."  
"Why?" Katniss asked concerned about the fact that she might be harrboring fugitives.  
"If we were at liberty to say you would want to know. That and you probably wouldn't want to know." Responded Clove. Katniss didn't respond.  
"So your telling me you're fugitives, and you want to borrow my car?"  
"Yes." Clove said. "Quickly."  
"Fine, just get it back to me as soon as possible." Peeta didn't seem hesitant at all that he had just loaned his car to wanted fugitives. It was one flaw in his personality being to nice.  
"Thanks Peeta," Clove said catching the keys. She and Glimmer headed to the door. "Thanks again Peeta." She turned to the door. "Tell Cato this wasn't his fault." Peeta looked like he was going to say something, but Clove closed the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to the victims of the Boston Marathon bombing and the Waco Texas fire/explosion.**  
Clove was exhausted so glimmer drove for a while. There was a comfortable silence in the car but Clove knew that Glimmer would bring up Cato sooner or later. Clove hoped for later. Glimmer turned on the radio and haunting voice of the newest face in music Effie Trinket came on. Her voice was perfect for singing, and Clove really like her songs she often felt that they relaid to her life. The lyrics to this particular song really spoke to her.  
This baby was making her so moody. It was awful, it was like one second she was completely content with her life the next she was off crying in a closet metaphorically of course, but it wouldn't be the strangest place she had hidden.  
She wondered what Cato would think when he couldn't find her. He would probably try to, but if this girl was as good as they said, finding Clove and Glimmer would be like finding a zebra on the subway.  
Clove dozed off for awhile and the sound of the car wheels on a gravel driveway awoke her. Glimmer pulled up in front of the girls house. It was defiantly not what Clove was expecting. Or at least not for a con artist. Glimmer stopped the car and got out, Clove sat in the car holding her stomach. She didn't want to run away again, but she knew leaving behind Hollywood was the best for everyone. She smiled and got out of the car.  
Glimmer and Clove walked up the brick stairs to the doorway. The house was a strange match for California. It wasn't like the other modern and shiny new houses that made up the rest of the neighborhood. Instead it was modeled after the house of the old south, columns included. It was gray, had a perfectly manicured lawn and was surrounded by hedges cut into the shapes of animals. Not to mention it was huge.  
Glimmer rang the doorbell a deep dong sound came from it. Clove was getting nervous she wiped the beading sweat of her forehead with the back of her palm. Bunches of worries flowed through her head. What if this wasn't the place, what if the girl couldn't help them, what if the men in the black found them, what if the girl turned them in, and worst of what if Cato found them. Every since Clove had seen the man in the restaurant she had been on the edge of her seat. She was also overcome with a feeling of paranoia. She wondered if Glimmer felt the same way. She looked over at her friend. What would she do without Glimmer? She wondered. She didn't want to think those. She really wanted to make glimmer understand how much she meant to her.  
"Glimmer," Clove said, "I was wondering..." Clove never got to finish her question because the door to the house opened and a man was standing in the door. He was dressed exactly how one would expect a butler to dress. He had a neat suit on and had his hair slick back. He took one look at them and beckoned them inside, closing the door behind them.  
While the outside of the house was neat looking and perfect the inside couldn't be different. Papers were covering every surface, dishes were piled everywhere and there were several stuffed animal heads on the walls. In the middle of the room was a girl with her back to them, her black hair tucked into a bun atop her head. She was dressed in a brown and green kimono and was barefoot. She was currently yelling on her cell phone and rapidly moving her other hand.  
"Fine!" She yelled into the phone and slammed it down onto her desk. She rubbed her temple.  
" Chaff please go get our guests something to eat, they're probably hungers from their trip." She said with her back to them still. How did she know we were here? Clove wondered inside her head.  
"Of course Ms. Mason." Chaff nodded and headed towards the kitchen leaving the girls with the women in the room.  
"Sit down," the women said clearing a spot on a rather ragged sofa. "My name is Johanna and obviously your hear because you need to disappear."

**So hi! Sorry it's been awhile since I posted another chapter, but if you had been anywhere near your TV you'd understand. Also I have to study for EOCs and finals. So there's not going to be another Cato POV for a couple of chapters. Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N I don't own the Hunger Games.**

"You," Johanna said pointed to Clove, "Are pregnant and I'm assuming that your parents found out and they want you to eliminate the pregnancy. You don't want to do that so you want to run away so that your parents, can't find you. And you," she said pointing to Glimmer "are her best friend, and wanted to support her, that, or you are a model got caught in some affair." Glimmer just frowned at Johanna's analysts of her. "Actually Johanna," Clove said and went on to explain there story.  
"So that's why you came to me. To disappear."  
Glimmer and Clove nodded. Clove said "we heard you were the best, that's why we came to you."  
"You heard right, when it comes to vanishing I'm the best, but than again there aren't many people in my profession." Johanna smirked at her own joke. "I am the best so it will cost you. For two new identities and transportation to a new location..." Johanna pulled a calculator out of her kimono. "Three thousand dollars."  
Three thousand, wow, that was a little more than Clove had expected to pay. She took a deep breath and pulled out the engagement ring that her father had given her mother. It did have huge amounts of sentimental value, but clove thought her parents would have her give up the engagement ring and say alive rather than dead. She handed it to Johanna. Johanna expected the ring and put it into her pocket.  
"Make yourselves at home. It's going to take an hour to get your new identifies. If you need anything just call for Chaff." Johanna left and climbed the stairs leaving Clove and Glimmer. She came down a couple of minuets later carrying a very old camera.  
"One more thing I need your current and a photo." Glimmer pulled out her I.D and handed it to Johanna and stood for her as she could take her photo. A loud and blinding flash went off, almost blinding all three girls. Clove handed Johanna her I.D as well and stood the same as Glimmer. Johanna left and headed up the stairs once agai. leaving Clove and Glimmer alone in the room yet again. Both girls were silent for awhile befofe Clove remember she still hadn't be able finish the question for Glimmer before they meet Johanna. Clove turned to Glimmer and was about to finish what she was saying to her friend earlier today, but Glimmer spoke before she could.  
"Do you think it will be hard?" Glimmer asked.  
"What will be hard?" Clove responded.  
"Becoming a new person, I mean I've grown up as this one person all my life, and all of a sudden poof, you have to be someone internally new. New attitude, new personality, new dislikes and likes, new everything, and you know that if you mess up, you could die. It's like being back home in Alabama. Having to drop everything a be a new person each time the military decided to locate dad somewhere new. Most people didn't have to change as much as me, having a dad who was a spy and all."  
"Just think of it as acting Glimmer, and you just have to be very in character." Clove said in order to comfort her friend. "But as I was saying earlier." Clove was once again interrupted this time by Johanna.  
"This is a first it only took me half and hour to get our new people set out."she walked over to the girls and handed them Glimmer Delphinium became Olive Penelope Hyanes, and Clove Silver became Nora Eliza Hill. Johanna spoke again. "I also found a place, it's called Diamond Runs, it's in Tennessee it's really small, not even on a map. There's a train leaving in 15 minuets, Chaff will drive you. I already got you an apartment and both of you a job, its up to you to start your new lives. I will also get your car back to who ever you borrowed it from. " she handed Glimmer and Clove a packet of papers. "Here's everything you need, good luck. May the odds be ever in your favor."


	13. Chapter 13

Six months later.

Cato's POV

It had been six months since Cato had seen or heard anything from Clove. It was like she had vanished off the face of the earth. After he had gone to her apartment and found it empty, Cato had done everything in his power to find her, to talk to her. He wanted to apologized. He was the worlds worst father. He was probably going to be a worse one than his dad was, in his drunken rage, hitting Cato whenever he saw him, it wasn't Cato's fault his mom had died giving birth to him. Cato knew that, and so did his father, but every time he got drunk (which was often) he forgot about that, and blamed Cato for killing her. It was a miserable childhood, and as soon as Cato had turned 18 he had left his dad's house.

He was 23 now, and his dad had been dead for two years having finally killed himself in a drunken car crash. He had come to Cato that day in order to make amends. He was sober going on a year and wanted a relationship with his son. Cato had thrown him out, and apparently his dad got drunk and was hit by a train three miles away from Cato's apartment. The police had told Cato it wasn't his fault, but Cato knew otherwise. If he had forgiven his father he probably would have been here today. Cato's father had left him close to 100 million dollars and Cato had put it in the bank, and since then he had nearly tripled his money. He could easily have provided for both Clove and his child, but know they were gone, and Cato was sitting alone in his huge house.

Cato had given up hope of finding her. Tiny parts of him still hoped she would show up at his door, smile and accept him as her husband. Cato knew that was asking for a miracle. He didn't even know if Clove was still alive. He had been looking for her since she had disappeared. He had invested so much money and time in finding her, and still turned up empty handed. Cato had tried everything, and was clinging on to nothing.

The doorknob rang, Cato heard it but he didn't bother to move. It rang again and with it came Peeta's voice.

"Cato I know you're in there come get the door."

Cato didn't respond.

"I'm coming in anyway. You never bother to lock the door."

Cato heard the door open and close and saw Peeta come in. It had been awhile since they talked.

"Wow Cato, never thought I see you worked this up over a girl."

Cato just grunted. Peeta sat down next to Cato on the white love seat.

"Look dude, I know this has been tough on you, but you're Cato freakin Bradley!"

"Yes! But what good is my name if I can't use it to find my unborn child and its mother, the women I love!" Cato screamed back."I need to find Clove, it's so important. I just want to know if she's okay, I ...I think I love her Peet." He said the last part in a faint whisper. He had been thinking about his feelings for awhile, but only now, when he said it out loud, he truly meant it.

"Wow, Cato" Peeta said. "I didn't know you felt that way."

Cato nodded.

" I heard from her Cato, she's in Tennessee. My friend Thresh recognized her, and called me. She's in a town called Diamond Runs."

"What the hell Peeta! Are you kidding me? Why didn't you say that first?"

"I didn't realized how you felt. She was just a girl you met one time. I realized she's carrying your kid, but I thought you didn't want to be part of her or the baby's life."

"I didn't originally, but thinking about it, I realized, I want to be a dad. To prove I'd be a better one than mine. The kid hasn't even been born, and I love it more than anything. I've got to book a plane ticket."

Cato left Peeta standing in the den, and called up the airport

**A.N sorry if this one is short, but I really wanted to get my ideas down before I forgot them. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. It makes me so excited to see how many people want to keep reading my story! I have the ending in mind, and if it goes as planned I will be able to have a sequel. This story should be done in about five more chapters give or take. Again thanks for reviewing and don't forget to do it again. **

**-Mrs. Kílí Mellark. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Cato POV**

Tennessee could translated to hell, or so Cato thought. He might not be able to judge all of the state from his current location he wasn't feeling to happy with the volunteer state. Peeta had called Thresh and now he was expecting Thresh to meet him at the "airport" in truth it was a strip of cement and was scary. Cato put on his sunglasses and expected the microscope town. It was tiny, he was quite lucky to have found someone who lived here otherwise he would never have been able to find Clove. He spotted a big burly black man in the distance. Cato picked up his small duffle bag and headed towards him.  
"You must be Thresh," Cato said.  
"That I am." The surely black man with a thick southern accent said. "You must be Cato, we don't get many big city boys here." A small girl peeked out from behind Thresh. "This is my cousin Rue, it's because of her I found your girlfriend."  
"How so?" Cato asked.  
"I'll explain on the car ride. It's about an hour away." Thresh said.  
"You mean this isn't Diamond Runs?"  
"Heck no! This town is Sugar tree, its the closest big town with a airport."  
"That's an airport!" Cato asked gesturing to the airstrip behind him.  
What kind of town is this Cato thought as they headed to Thresh's beat up blue pick-up truck.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"So how did you find Clove" Cato asked once they were on the road.  
"Well we don't get many new folks in the Diamond, it used to be a mining town, but once the coal went away so did they people. After the people went away businesses started to go bankrupt and more people were forced to leave for big city. there's only about 100 people left in town. I run a stone cutting store, so I get a decent amount of income. So anyways as I was saying there ain't many new people in town so when too white girls show up news travels fast. I automatically knew something was up with them one being pregnant in all. So anyway, my little sister is a bit of a runaway, so one day she ran away, without me know and all, and thirty minuets later that new pregnant white girl shows up with Rue here. She asked me if I had lost something and looked at my sister and said yep! This ones mine. I thanked her for finding her and asked her her name, she said Clove, but she corrected herself after that saying her name was Nora Eliza. I knew that wasn't her real name so I got to thinkin. Clove, where have I herd that name before. I remembered your friend Peeta had mentioned her name, I couldn't remember why he was talking about her. I called him up and told him I found this Clove and a day later here you are."  
"Yep" Cato said. The rest of the ride went slowly and quietly. Cato didn't really peg Thresh or Rue for big talkers and Cato wasn't really comfortable talking to strangers.

45 minuets later Thresh pulled of the main road and onto a rocky dirt road. There wasn't much in Dimond runs. Just a couple of abandoned stores a Walmart and a curch. That was basically it. There was also a run down motel. Thresh pulled up in front of the Walmart.  
"This is where Clove works, I'll drop you off. I have to get to work." Thresh said.  
Cato got out of the pick up truck and shut the door. Thresh waved and drove off. Cato waved back and headed to Walmart.  
In the distance he saw a black hair girl in the distance.  
Clove, Cato though. Clove!  
Cato started walking towards the girl. Slowly at first but faster as he got closer. When got close enough to identify Clove as Cove he called her name,  
"Clove" the girl must not have heard him so he called again. "Clove!"  
This time the girl heard her and turned to the sound of her voice just in time for Cato to see the black car come out of nowhere and hit Clove.


	15. Chapter 15

"Clove" Cato called horrified. The car had hit her without stopping. Cato hurried towards her limp body on the pavement. Calling 911 in the process.  
"911 please state our emergency.  
Hi hello! My girlfriend has been hit by car.  
"Alright an ambulance is on its way do you know where you are?  
No, I'm in a Walmart parking lot somewhere.  
Okay we are tracing your call. Please hold on. Okay I have found the location. The ambulance is almost the do you see it?  
Yeah I do.  
Okay.  
The paramedics hopped out of the ambulance and ran over to where Cato and Clove were.  
"Please stand back sir. We now what were doing.  
Cato did as the parametric said. Anything to help her.  
"We have to stanch the blood flow."  
At the sight of Clove's blood Cato felt woozy and had to sit down on the pavement. The paramedic slowly lifted her into the ambulance. One of the paramedics came over to Cato.  
"We need to ride in the ambulance. We need you to answer some questions about the victim.  
"Her name is Clove." He hated Clove being referred to as "the victim" as if she was already dead.  
"Sir we understand your predicament. We need you to understand. come along sir."  
Cato followed the paramedic into the ambulance. The sight of Clove laying there all limp and pale, was almost to much for Cato. He stumbled to the doors of the ambulance and let loose his lunch.  
The parametric patted him on the back.  
"I'm fine." Cato made his way back to the ambulance. He held Clove's limp pale hand. Cato begged Clove to hang on. For him for the baby. He talked to her and told her of their future together now that they were together. He no longer cared that Clove had run away from him.

That ambulance ride was the worst time of Cato's life. It was only ten minuets but it went on for a life time. Paramedics were rushing around trying to keep Clove breathing or asking Cato questions he didn't know the answers too.  
When was Clove's birthday, how far along in the pregnancy was she, where was she born, did she have an siblings for a blood transfusion. The questions kept coming and coming, Cato just sat holding Clove's hand till they got to the hospital.

Clove was rushed into the hospital to be prepped. The blood had stopped gushing but according to the paramedics, some of her interior organs had been pierced and they needed to do some surgery to see how badly it was, they also needed to check on the baby. Cato was moved to the waiting room where he sat the clock ticking the hours away. Cato sat with his hands clasped in the sit next to the door, watching the people file in and out, the clock ticking and the door where the doctor would come out of saying that Clove would be fine and she was waiting for him.

Cato has long since believed in a higher power, but as he sat there waiting for news about Clove he silently prayed. After three hours a nurse came for him and led him to a small room.

"Don't worry, this is just a few questions we have to ask when someone is not in the system." The nurse reassured Cato.  
"Do you know anything about Clove or the baby?"Cato asked the nurse as he sat down across from her in a metal chair.  
"No, I don't have access to the information, but you will be informed of anything happening." The Nurse said smiling as she pulled out some files, and sat down in front of a computer.  
"now what is your girlfriend's name?"the Nurse asked, her name tag read Portia.  
"Clove Silver, but that pretty much all I know, I met her once got her pregnant met her twice after that, than she disappeared and I didn't hear or see her until today when I saw her get hit by a car."  
"I see," Portia said frowning a the computer screen. "Where are you from?"  
"California"  
"Your sure her names Clove Silver right?"  
"Yes... Why?"  
"There are now records what so ever of a Clove Silver, are you sure she didn't give you a false name?"  
"Yeah, I am, I found her through the F.B.I"  
"It just strange, I can't find any records what so ever of her, or anyone matching her appearance. It's like she doesn't exist at all."  
"What?" Cato asked how was this possible. He had managed to find her earlier? How had she managed to be complete wiped away from the face of the earth in six months. Just than a nurse in blue scrubs came in.  
"Portia, I need to speak with right away."  
"Yes Cinna he all yours," Portia said without even looking up from her computer. Wish peering to herself  
"How can this be?"

**A.N- sorry it's been awhile but I had writer block, sorry to keep you waiting, I know I know it was a terrible to to get writers block but what can I say, it's comes and it goes. We will get to know Clove's fate in the next and FINAL chapter of the story. Sorry but all good thing must come to an end... sadly. So final guesses for gender for baby must be guessed this chapter, I'm still taking baby name suggestions. I will be writing a sequel to this story, but as swill be out of the country you will have to wait a couple of months. Once again thank you for reading and don't forget to review, also sorry for the wait. I will try to update the last chapter early next week. **

**-Mrs. Kílí Mellark.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Final Chapter! Eek! Remember that this will continue into being a sequel so don't hate me for what happens. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, it means the world. I know that I sad I would announce the gender earlier, but in order for the story to work out the way I wanted it to, I needed it not be figured out until the baby was born. Thanks to TheGigglingGummyBear for suggesting the name. A bunch of people suggested another name I liked so I chose it for the middle name. :) enjoy.**

Cato followed Cinna down the hall looking at all the beeping machines and sick people behind curtains, he shuddered at the thought of Clove being one of those people. Cinna left the ICU and headed down the hallway to an elevator, he motioned Cato in. The elevator music attempted to mask the awkwardness, but it did a lousy job. The elevator stopped on the third floor, the maternity ward.  
Cato stopped realizing where he was. Excitement momentarily over came his worry and grief. He was about to meet the rest of his life, his little boy or girl was feet away, he was going to meet them. He was going to get to hold it, count its little toes, fingers, smell its head, nuzzle its stomach, lie awake watching their little chest rise and fall as they slept. He pictured his kid growing up, playing in the yard, its first day of school, graduating school, but that was in the future, he had to meet his kid before all of that stuff.  
Cato caught up to Cinna in the hallway, he was standing nursery window. Cinna smiled at all of the babies. there are so many, Cato thought. How will I know which one is mine. His worry about Cove was momentarily shoved out of his head in anticipation for meeting his child. He smiled at Cinna, they hadn't exchanged any words. Cinna waved to the nurse and motioned at Cato, the Nurse smiled back, and left the nursery. She came up to Cinna and Cato.  
"Sir I'm going to take you to meet your child now," the nurse whose name tag read Lavinia said. She smiled at Cato's worried Face.

"Don't worry, you're not the first person to be scared about meeting there baby. Besides your child won't know if your a bad father or not."  
She smiled again and led Cato down the hall into a nursing room. Another nurse was there but there was no sign of Clove.

"Where's Clove?"  
Cato asked. The nurses just ignored him and picked up a bundle of clothes and handed it to Cato, gently putting the delicate bundle in his arms.

"Cato Bradley I'd like you to meet your daughter."  
His daughter, Cato smiled, his daughter, his little princess, he smiled down at the baby in the pink bundles. Looking at his daughters rosy cheeks, he felt as if his heart would burst from Joy. She looked just like her mother but with Cato's eyes and hair, otherwise she was Clove's spitting image. He looked at the nurses and handed them his phone in order for them to take a picture of him with his baby. He smiled and held the baby as the flash went off.  
"Your the only girl for me now, he cooed at his baby," he sat down in the rocking chair and the room and rocked his daughter as the nurse looked at him.  
"Do you have a name picked out?" The other nurse asked.  
"No..." He had never thought of baby names, he always figured Clove would be the one to pick out the name.  
"I figured Clove would have a name picked out. Where is she? Is she all right?"  
The nurses looked sad, and one called for a doctor with a button on the wall.  
"Paging Dr. to room 307 please." She said over the intercom.  
A couple of minutes later a middle aged man with a scruffy beard and a lab coat came in.

" I'm Dr. Haymitch Abernathy. I'm the one who relived your daughter."  
If Clove was able to deliver the baby that meant she was alive right? If so where was she?  
"How is Clove, is she alright may I talk to her?"  
"Mr. Bradley, I'm sorry to tell you but... She was dead when she arrived, we had to retrieve your daughter out of her stomach, I'm sorry."  
Dead? How could Clove be dead? She was stronger than this? Dead? Cato gulped and jumped up startling the sleeping baby in his arms. The baby shrieked and Cato sat back down rocking his now mother less child.  
"Dead?" Cato asked his voice cracking, "can I at least see her body?"  
"I'm sorry but her body has already been claimed,"  
"By who?Maybe I can talk to them..."  
"I'm sorry sir but that information is classified, I wouldn't linger on Clove's death sir. You have other things to worry about, like your daughter's name for instance..."  
"Lillian, Lillian Joy. Lillian Joy Bradley. Lilly." The name for his daughter flowed off his tongue. Lilian for his mother, and Joy for the happiness he felt when he first saw his daughter. Tears flowed to his eyes thinking about his child growing up without a mother. He couldn't help it when glistening tear rolled down his face and on to his daughter's. Be strong Cato, you have to know... For your baby for Clove...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX  
"Surprise!" came Glimmer's voice in the darkness, "I figured out how to disappear forever..."

**A.N- sooooooo yeah. Sorry about all the feels I broke and the terrible cliffhanger. You can expect the sequel in Juneish. I'm so happy you all took the time to read my story. I guess this is goodbye until than...**  
**-Mrs. Kílí Mellark.**


	17. AN

**A.N **

**okay I have gotten a lot of review about the final chapter. I would like to say that Clove is not dead, everyone just thinks she is. I can't say much more without the sequal being ruined. Thank you for reading my story!**

**- Mrs. Kílí Mellark**


	18. Chapter 18

**So sequel is up! Be sure to check it out on my author page! I know i told you not to expect it till late june, but it just came early. See you soon.**

** . **


End file.
